theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Marvel Mutant
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Th.jpg Page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 21:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Marvel Mutant I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Marvel Mutant to your question about can you become an admin on this site I'm sorry but no you can not. But if you wanted to become an admin on the the other comic book wiki sites that are in need of editors like yourself you can the message I left you above should lead you to becoming a possible admin on one of those sites. If you want ask a editor name the User:QuestionRules who runs a new Golden Age Comics Wiki Sites he is looking for new editors for his site. Also if you want even ask him how do I become a admin on his site he might even let you become one. In the end just check out my blog page link in the message I left you above that should help you out along with contacting the editor known as User:QuestionRules. Hope that answers your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 Thank You Hi Marvel Mutant thank you for the heads up about that page that wasn't suppose to be on the site I just deleted it. Thank you for keeping a watchful eye and noticing the problem and letting me know about it. From Rod12 Out of curiosity even though I know your a fan of Marvel Comics and X-Men by your User Name being Marvel Mutant how big of X-Men Fan are you? The reason I'm asking it has to do with a editor I know's X-Men Wiki Site that I helped founded for him. Let me know because I have something in mind with my friends X-Men Wiki Site I want to talk with you about. From Rod12 X-Men: Rebirth Wiki Hi Marvel Mutant my editor friend is named User:Darth Batrus his X-Men Wiki Site is called X-Men Rebirth the link to the site is here http://xmenrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men_Wiki it's a good site that needs regular editors such as yourself. Take a look around the site and even send my editor friend a message saying hi and saying your here to help out. One reason I think you could be a big help to the site is if you can be a fairly regular editor on the site and work closely with my editor friend User:Darth Batrus along with ask me for help one need be. I think I can make you an admin on the site but I would only do that if you can be a fairly regular editor on that site and work along side well with my editor friend. If you think that's possible then along with stating your case in a message to my editor friend making you an admin of that site is possible if your interested. From Rod12 Hi Marvel Mutant I just sent you a message on the X-Men: Rebirth Wiki Site let me know when you get a chance to read it. Also I let User:Darth Batrus know about my idea of making you a co-admin on the X-Men: Rebirth Wiki Site and he likes the idea a lot and hopes you can work closely with him and be a regular editor on the site and a great admin. Oh well talk to you later on here or the X-Men: Rebirth Wiki Site. From Rod12 I just made it official on the X-Men: Rebirth Wiki Site your now a Co-Admin on that site congratulation and good luck. If you could please send my friend Rod12 Other Teams and Characters of The DCU Hi Marvel Mutant as to your question the main reason as to why the site here doesn't have other teams and heroes on this site from the DC Comics Universe is mainly because I try to solely focus this site on on the characters and teams within The Flash's Universe that is within the DC Comics Universe. Also since I also have other DC Comics Wiki Sites for other DC Comics heroes along with my friend User:Doomlurker we don't want to have duplicate pages of the same DC Character on two sites. As far as Teams pages are concerned that area I do actually have pages for them on the site here like Justice League for example along with other team pages that The Flash is a Member of in the DCU. In the end it comes down to having this site mainly focus only on the characters and teams that exist within The Flash's Universe of DC Comics and not the overall DCU since we have other Wiki Sites that focus on other DC Characters like for Batman we have the Batman Wiki Site. I hope this answers your question if not just let me know and I'll try again. From Rod12 Happy to help glad I was able to answer your question. From Rod12